


Do you remember?

by starlightjoongs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, a sprinkle of fluff on a somewhat angsty fic, im sorry hyunsung, kinda angsty?, no like srsly how does a03 tags work, now im second guessing on posting this oh no, this is v v short and idk what to tag, yay hyunsung !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjoongs/pseuds/starlightjoongs
Summary: Yes, Jisung would always remember those eyes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Do you remember?

Jisung would always remember those eyes. 

It’s the ones that looked at him with worry, when their first meeting was nothing short of a mess. However, one skipped class, two coffee-stained tshirts, and three hours later, they were wrapped in a conversation and soon enough, were joined at the hip.

It was no different than the ones that looked at him with amusement, as they both scarfed down food whilst spending their entire day at the carnival. He remembers how they twinkled that night, as they sat on the ferris wheel, focused on the stars above them. Back then he thought how the night sky couldn’t even compare to his brown orbs that were home to millions of more stars.

They were the same eyes that cried to him the night before the exams, the same eyes that were shut tight as he hid his face in Jisung’s neck while he whispered comfort. “You’ve worked hard, Hyunjinnie. You can do it.” 

He remembers how those eyes looked as they first blinked open the next morning with the golden sunlight falling on his face. Jisung never thought that pools of honey could be that irresistible yet he found himself wishing to drown himself in it. To drown himself in him. Then as those eyes smiled at him, followed with a soft “good morning, Sungie,” Jisung realised that he had long ago let Hwang Hyunjin in his entirety wash over him.

In every way possible, he has seen those eyes. Whether it was from far away as he greets him after class, or close enough that he could feel his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He has seen how it was like when those eyes were filled with happiness, sorrow, excitement, and even love. Though he couldn't deny that the latter was his favourite look on him. 

Nevertheless, he’s reminded of the last time he saw those eyes. The contempt and distrust it held. They were the same ones that haunt his dreams, lingering in the back of his mind. He curses how he has a near perfect eidetic memory when it comes to Hwang Hyunjin. The scene of Hyunjin storming out of their apartment and never returning back was a movie that never ceased to reel in his thoughts. 

Yes, Jisung would always remember those eyes. The ones he’s staring at right now, as he walks closer, and closer. One step. And another. And their eyes meet.

“Congratulations,” Jisung starts. He notices the surprise in those eyes, before they quickly dart to the person besides him. He understands then that although his favourite look was his love-filled eyes, something stirs inside of him when it’s directed to someone else. Gulping down all his emotions, he held out a hand to shake. “best wishes for you and your husband.”

And then he left. He walked towards the exit, ready to leave it all behind before he spares a last glance back at him. The two newlyweds were smiling, their eyes show it. And it was at that moment that Jisung finally accepts, that although he remembers those eyes and all the memories it brought along, they don't look for him anymore.

So he steps out.

**Author's Note:**

> yes if you can't tell this is my first post pls be nice


End file.
